


sick day

by Bajillian



Series: AceLaw Week 2021 [4]
Category: One Piece
Genre: AceLaw Week 2021, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Animal Crossing: New Horizons, Characters Playing Animal Crossing Game(s), Doctor - Freeform, Doctor Trafalgar D. Water Law, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Prompt Fic, Sickfic, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 16:07:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29192028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bajillian/pseuds/Bajillian
Summary: Ace gets sick with a cold, so his doctor boyfriend stays home to take care of him.
Relationships: Portgas D. Ace/Trafalgar D. Water Law
Series: AceLaw Week 2021 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2138196
Comments: 6
Kudos: 17
Collections: AceLaw Week 2021





	sick day

**Author's Note:**

> Day four of AceLaw Week 2021: [Sickfic | Doctor](https://acelaw-week.tumblr.com/post/642163541082783744/wanted-poster-sickfic-doctor-day-4-of-acelaw)
> 
> Kudos and comments are always appreciated! 💛  
> [tumblr](https://bajillianwrites.tumblr.com/)

Ace was sick. Plain and simple.

Luckily, it was just a cold, so he hadn’t caught anything too threatening. But because his boyfriend was a doctor who had the day off, he decided to really play it up and stay in bed to get some special treatment. Of course, Law being a doctor also meant that he _knew_ that Ace was playing it up.

“Babyyyy,” Ace whined, drawing out the last syllable of the word. He was tucked in their bed and resting on every pillow in existence, and all Law could see was his face with cheeks flushed pink. It was an adorable sight. “My nose is stuffy.”

“Yes,” Law said, standing across the room at a safe distance away. His arms were crossed and he looked unamused. “You’re sick, so your body is fighting off germs.”

Ace whined again.

“It’s just a cold. Stop being a baby.”

“Can’t you use your fancy doctor magic on me?” Ace asked. “Like kissin’ me to cure my cold?”

“I don’t think that’s how it works.”

“You won’t know unless you try!”

Law rolled his eyes, but walked over to the bed nonetheless. “You better not get me sick,” he said before he leaned down to kiss around Ace’s face. His lips traveled along Ace’s forehead, down his nose, crossing over to both cheeks. 

Ace was absolutely loving the attention. His eyes closed and he had a content smile on his face. “I’m feelin’ better already, babe,” he said.

Law couldn’t help smiling as he stood up straighter. “That’s Dr. Babe to you.”

Ace giggled. “Oh, excuse me, Dr. Babe,” he said. “What kinda credentials do you have? Is your degree in being sexy as hell?”

Law hummed. “Precisely,” he said. He glanced over at the nightstand where Ace’s empty glass was. “Would you like more water? Tissues?”

“Water, please,” Ace said. “N’can you get me my Switch? Maybe we can play a game together, since I can’t really do much else.”

“Yeah, one sec.” Law grabbed the empty glass and made his way to the kitchen. Though it was his day off, he was still being a doctor of some kind. It was different, not just because his actual job was as a surgeon, but because his ‘patient’ was his adorable boyfriend. He did love his job, but taking care of Ace felt… more rewarding. Maybe it was because of the way Ace looked at him just from a simple gesture like a kiss on his forehead that made his heart flutter.

Once the glass was filled with water and Law had both Switches, he made his way back up to their bedroom. Ace’s eyes were closed, but they slowly opened back up when he heard Law.

“If you wanted to sleep instead, that’s okay.”

Ace shook his head and freed his arms from his blanket cave to make grabby hands at Law. “I wanna play games with you,” he said. “I can sleep later.”

Law chuckled. “As long as you’re sure.” He set the glass down and handed Ace his Switch before settling beside him, but Ace decided he wanted to be closer. Law was welcomed into the blankets, and they both became a nice warm burrito of love. “Comfortable?”

Ace nodded. “Very comfy.” He turned his Switch on and selected a game. “Let’s play some Animal Crossing.”

“You got it.” While Law’s game loaded up, he watched Ace run around to talk to his villagers. 

“Oh, look,” Ace said with a giggle as he entered Roald’s house. The penguin was wearing a cowboy outfit. “He’s sick like me. I gotta go get him some medicine before you come over.” He looked up at Law. “Actually… I think it’d be a good idea if you check him out after, too. Can you come in your work clothes?”

Law smiled and nodded. “I’ve got my wand on me,” he said as his character ran to the airport. “The doctor is on his way, babe, don’t you worry.”

Ace giggled again. He bought the medicine from Nook’s Cranny and gave it to Roald before making his way to the airport to open up his island. He already had his own wand in his hand. “Alright, you should be able to come over now, doctor.”

Law let Ace lean against his side while his character flew to Ace’s island. “Your character’s cute,” he commented. “Just like you.”

Ace’s character had on a custom shirtless design, shorts, boots, and a cowboy hat. He’d also made freckles face paint to really make the character look like himself. Law’s character wore a hoodie, jeans, and black shoes. It was simple, but he didn’t mind.

Ace blushed and gently nudged Law. “So are you.” His character ran over to Law’s, sneezed, and then sprinted to Roald’s house.

“Hey, that’s not sanitary,” Law said with a soft chuckle. He used his wand to change into an outfit titled ‘work’ so he could switch into his doctor clothes, and then he ran to Roald’s house as well.

Roald had since recovered from whatever illness he had, but Ace had given Law the job to check him out.

“Wait, wait. I gotta get changed, too,” Ace said.

Law raised an eyebrow as he watched Ace change into the wand outfit titled ‘sexy nurse ;)’ that consisted of the normal nurse clothing, as well as fishnets. “I’m not sure if you plan on getting inappropriate in a children’s video game, but I hope you don’t expect me to have a threesome with this penguin,” he said.

Ace snorted. “Nah, this is all for you,” he said. “We’re gonna be completely professional while you make sure Roald here is all healthy.”

“Is there a way to make him stop moving around?” Law asked. “I can’t give a checkup to a patient who can’t stay still.”

As if on cue, Roald sat down in a chair and pulled out a magazine, which made Ace giggle.

“All you had to do was ask nicely.”

Law smiled and shook his head. “Works for me.” He began the pretend exam, making one-sided conversation while he narrated the steps to a standard checkup. He felt a little silly doing it, but if it made Ace happy, then he didn’t mind. It took all of five minutes before he looked back at his human patient.

Ace had dozed off. Mouth hanging open, cheek smooshed against Law’s shoulder… an overall adorable sight.

Law carefully took the Switch out of Ace’s hands and set it aside before he picked up his own again. “Get well soon, my dear,” he whispered.

He let Ace hang out with Roald for a bit longer while his character ran off to water the island’s flowers.


End file.
